


Snuggle

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe and Nick share a bed.</p><p>Nick's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Grimm-related.  
> I own my ideas.
> 
> This is kind of a shorter piece, but it felt like a good place to stop for now.
> 
> As always, it is unbeta'd.  
> (Please let me know if you see any horrendous mistakes! Thanks!)

                “Alright, Nick, here is your check.” Laura handed me a check and smiled.

                “Awesome, thanks. It’s weird, you know…”

                “Leaving it all behind?”

                “Yeah. I thought I’d spend the rest of my life…in that house.”

                She reached across her desk and gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

                “Thanks for everything, Laura. You’ve been wonderful.”

                “Thanks, so have you. Make sure you let me know when you want to start apartment hunting!”

                “I wouldn’t call anyone else.”

                “Oh, tell Monroe I said ‘hi.’”

_How did she..._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

                I walked in the front door and my nose was bombarded with a delicious aroma. I followed my nose into the kitchen. Monroe was standing over the counter, grating orange peel over two small bowls. He was wearing a new plaid shirt – sleeves rolled up to his elbows – over a white t-shirt. There was this rugged kind of handsomeness about it that drove me crazy. I looked over at the table; it was set for the two of us, complete with wine glasses and candles.

                “Hey.”

                “Hey.” He smiled.

                “Dinner smells great.”

                “Thanks. It’s almost done. Can you do me a favor; can you grab the corkscrew and open that bottle of wine?”

                “Sure.” I picked up the bottle and looked it over. Monroe usually bought top shelf and this was no exception. In fact, this was _really_ top shelf.

                _He’s planning something…_

                I set down the wine and excused myself. I walked into my room – well, Monroe’s guest room – and slipped out of my jacket, tossing it on the bed. I sat down and kicked off my boots. I pulled out my phone, checked for messages – none – and set it on the night stand. I started thinking about all the reasons this dinner might be _special_.

                _But is it special? Monroe likes fancy wine – that’s nothing new. But that wine…wow. Ok…special wine…nice dinner…candles…oh…_

                My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My stomach started doing summersaults. My mind was racing – thoughts branching out in a thousand different directions. There was a knock on the door and it pulled my thoughts back together.

                “You ok, Nick?”

                “Yeah…fine.” I opened the door. “How’s dinner going?”

                “It’s done.” Monroe raised a questioning eyebrow but just walked back into the kitchen. I followed behind, sitting down across from him at the table. The food looked delicious, as always; Monroe is a hell of a chef. He poured wine into both glasses and slid one closer to me. I smiled at him, trying to quell all the thoughts racing around my brain.

                “How was your day, Monroe?”

                “Not bad. I did some extra Pilates this morning. Worked on your clock for most of the afternoon; had to order some parts – should be here early next week. I got a call about another job…pretty excited about it.”

                “That’s good. What kind of piece?”

                “Mid-century pocket watch. Noting too special, but the pay’s good. So what about you? How was your day?”

                “Pretty boring actually. Hank and I filled out a ton of paperwork; the captain is on our asses about late reports.”

                Monroe and I finished out dinner, demolished the bottle of wine, and enjoyed some nice conversation. I’d really gotten to know him since I started staying here – turns out we actually have a few things in common. He’s gotten me to try Pilates, but that failed miserably. I got in a fight with the Pilates machine and lost. So I decided I’d take him jogging with me – not so bad. He’s trying to teach me a little about clocks – that I really like. They’re so intricate it amazes me how it all works together. I even bought a _Clocks for Dummies_ book so I can surprise him with knowing a fact or two here and there. We play chess a lot; I never had anyone other than Aunt Marie to play with.

                We did the dishes together – I washed, he dried. We settled on the couch with dessert and a movie. He made some kind of chocolate cake thing with an orange filling – total foodgasm. I was curled up against his side, his arm around my shoulders. He pulled the blanket down over us and we snuggled until the movie was over.

                “So…I was thinking…”

                “About?” I looked up at him.

                “Maybe you could sleep in my bed tonight.”

                Even though we were a couple, we hadn’t slept together, not even shared a bed. I’ve slept in the guest night every night since I started staying here – which has only been about two weeks. We didn’t want to feel like we were rushing into anything. We weren’t, really. It was just odd timing for everything.

                “Yeah, I’d like that.”

                Monroe headed to his room and I went into the guest room to change. I couldn’t help but smile the entire time; I was excited. I walked over to his room and caught him just as he walked in – he must’ve been in the bathroom. He was wearing a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants; Monroe _really_ likes plaid. He sat down on the side closest to the door. I walked around the bed and sat on the other side. We both got under the covers and just kind of laid there for a couple minutes. It was a little weird, but I feel safe in saying he’s as nervous as I am. Finally, I decided to make the first move. I wiggled closer to him, curling up against his side. He wrapped an arm around me and I threw and arm over his chest. This was nice. I nuzzled the crook of his neck; Monroe was the most snuggly person I ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed – and a couch – with.

                “Good night, Monroe.” I kissed his jaw.

                “Good night, Nick.” He kissed the top of my head.


End file.
